


[FR] Beyond the Legend

by Ness_Eldee



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness_Eldee/pseuds/Ness_Eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayuri et Haine sont deux soeurs qui vivaient tant bien que mal dans un petit village paisible. Leur famille cohabitait parfaitement avec ces "monstres" jusqu'au jour où tout bascula. Le village n'échappa pas à la folie des yokais, et la vie des deux jeunes filles en fut bouleversée à jamais. Désormais orphelines, Sayuri et Haine décident d'entreprendre un voyage pour découvrir la véritable raison d'une telle guerre engagée entre humains et yokais. En chemin, elles font la connaissance du groupe de Sanzo, et voyagent désormais avec eux. Le chemin vers le Tenjiku sera long, et Sayuri et Haine devront traverser des épreuves bien pire que la perte de leur parents. Au fil de leurs aventures, les deux jeunes soeurs découvrent que le destin des yokai et des humains ne dépendent que d'elles.</p>
<p>Crédits:<br/>B.T.L est une fanfiction crée en 2011 par Angel et Nesseldë, sur le manga Saiyuki de Kazuya Minekura. Le manga est, à la base, tiré d'un roman chinois "Xiyouji" traduit ici par "Voyage en Occident" ou bien "La légende du roi singe". Beyond the Legend signifie "Au delà de la légende", et traite donc, d'une part de l'histoire que les humains ne connaissent pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FR] Beyond the Legend

Par une journée chaude, des bruits de combats se font entendre aux alentours...  
« -Haine: Tss... combien de yokais va-t-on encore être obligée de tuer? » dit-elle en achevant son dernier ennemi.  
« -Sayuri: Maintenant deux.» venant de donner un violent coup de coude à un yokai par derrière.

Les deux yokais semblèrent hésitants.

« -Yokai#1 : C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'en prendre à elles finalement ! »  
« -Sayuri: Et c'est maintenant que vous réalisez? »  
« -Haine: C'est un peu trop tard non?» répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds tandis qu’elle enchaîna les mouvements avec son épée. « Non pas que ça me plaise de vous flanquer une raclée, mais là, vous nous avez vraiment énervé! »  
« -Yokai#2: On a eu tord de penser que c'étaient juste deux jeunes filles perdues! »  
« -Haine: Bah... en fait vous n’avez pas totalement tord.» dit-elle, soufflant de désespoir.

Après avoir exterminé les deux derniers yokais, et avoir pris possession de leur argent, les deux sœurs continuèrent leur chemin. Au bout de 10 minutes elles s'arrêtèrent.

«-Sayuri: Bon sang on est vraiment perdue ! J'aurai du demander une carte. » grogna l’aîné.  
« -Haine: Et si on rencontre d'autres yokais, je ne peux pas garantir qu'on s'en sorte aussi bien que tout à l'heure. »  
« -?: Kyuuuuh!!! » Un petit cri sortant des fourrés tira les deux sœurs de leurs pensées.  
« -Haine: "Kyuuuuh"? Grande sœur, tu as éternué? »  
« -Sayuri: Parce que c'était un éternuement ça? Je pensais que c'était toi, mais c'était assez aigu non? »  
« -Haine: Si ce n’est pas toi, et que ce n’est pas moi....Oh non, encore une créature ?! »  
« -Sayuri: Restons sur nos gardes » assura la jeune fille tout en posant sa main sur son arme. « On ne sait pas ce que c'est, il faut être prudent. »  
« -Haine: Mais euh... en fait, ça ne me semble pas dangereux. C’est même plutôt mignon comme cri. »  
« -?: Kyuuuuh! »  
« -Haine: En tous cas ça se rapproche » Sa respiration se coupa net alors qu’elle se prépara à un nouveau combat. « Je... je pars voir devant ce qu'il y a... » La jeune demoiselle s’approcha à petit pas vers la source du mystérieux cri. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’elle vit la créature tapis au fond des buissons. « Euh... tu me crois si je te dis que je viens de trouver... un dragon? »  
« -Sayuri : Un dragon? » Sayuri eu du mal à croire les paroles de sa sœur. Elle s’approcha prudemment. « Oh il est blanc comme un flocon de neige! »  
« -Haine: Oui je n'en ai jamais vu un comme ça » La cadette tenait dans ses bras un petit dragon blanc qui semblait perdu. La petite créature semblait docile et appréciait les caresses de la jeune fille.  
« -Sayuri: Bon déjà il ne mord pas. »  
« -Haine: Tu penses qu'il appartient à quelqu'un? »  
« -Sayuri: Peut-être qu'on se rapproche d'une ville. »  
« -?: Hakuryuuuu...où tu te caches? Raaah! Sors de ta cachette, sinon on ne pourra pas rentrer et j'ai faim moi! » Une voix, humaine cette voix, se faisait entendre non loin d’elles.  
« -Haine: Haku...ryu? »  
« -???: Kyuuuuuuuh! » Le petit dragon s’envola.  
« -Haine: Aaah! Il vient de bondir! Attends! » Et Haine se mit à lui courir après. Elle trébucha peu après sur quelqu’un.  
« -Sayuri: Haine ça va? »  
« -Haine: Mes excuses. »  
« -?: Hein? Hakuryu je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te transformer en fille! »  
« -Haine: J'ai une tête de dragon moi? »  
« -Sayuri: Je crois qu'il y a une erreur ici. »

Le petit dragon se posa sur une petite branche et cria de nouveau. Haine lui lança un rapide coup d’œi, puis se leva.  
« -Haine: Bon mettons les choses au clair... je ne suis pas... Un dragon! » annonça-t-elle d’un air déterminé.  
« -?: J'avais bien vu oui... désolé c'était une méprise! »  
« -Sayuri: Qui es-tu? »  
« - ?: Je m'appelle Goku, enchanté ! Je cherchais Hakuryu c'est le dragon de mon ami Hakkai, il faut qu'on parte et y a que Hakuryu pour nous transporter. »  
Sayuri, confuse, regarda tour à tour le jeune garçon puis le dragon « Tu plaisantes? Ce petit dragon ne peut quand même pas te soulever »  
« -Haine: Je trouve ça louche. Ne te moque pas de nous ! »  
« -Goku: Mais non je me mens pas Hakuryu est notre voiture »  
« -Sayuri: Si on reste silencieuse, tu crois qu'il oubliera qu'il nous a vues? »  
« -Haine: Mmmh mais je suis tentée de voir comme ce petit dragon peut soulever ce gamin. Mais dis moi, tu ne serais pas un yokai par hasard? Du genre "je-vous-prends-pour-des-idiotes-pour-mieux-vous-amadouer" »  
« -Sayuri: Etant donné l'attaque que vous venons de subir, ce ne serait pas vraiment étonnant. »  
« -Haine: En plus on est perdue, alors on ne peut que le suivre! »  
« -Goku: Quoi ? Non ! Et mes amis peuvent vous le prouver. »  
« -?: Goku! Hakuryu, vous êtes là? »  
« -?: Où tu te caches ouistiti? Sinon on t'abandonne ici, t'auras qu'à vivre avec tes frères. »  
« -Goku: Arrête de m'appeler ouistiti tu m'entends? »  
« -Haine: Ouisti...ti… On dirait les histoires que maman nous racontait le soir.... un... Tarzan c'est ça? »  
« -Sayuri: Tes références sont toujours aussi impressionnantes. »  
« - Goku: Je ne suis pas un ouistiti ! » Le garçon en face des filles semblaient agacer d’être affubler d’un tel surnom.  
« -?: Ah Goku te voilà! »  
« -Goku: Hakkai, y a ces deux filles qui ne veulent pas me croire, je leur ai expliqué pour Hakuryu! »  
« -Hakkai: Voyons Goku, c'est un peu normal non? Toi aussi tu n'y croyais pas au début. »  
« -Sayuri: Alors c'est vrai? »  
« -Haine: Ou c'est une mauvaise blague? »  
« -Hakkai : Voyez par vous même jeunes filles. »

Sous leurs yeux, Hakuryu s’envola et se transforma en jeep.

« -Haine: ... Ouah!! C'est le truc le plus génial que j'ai jamais vu!!! »  
« -Sayuri: Tu en as dit autant ce matin devant une boutique où une clochette était accrochée à la porte. »  
« -Haine: C'est que, j’aime bien ce genre de chose... »  
« -?: Oh que de belles filles en ce lieu si désert! »  
« -Sayuri: Attention danger! Il approche...il approche! »  
« -Hakkai: Ne craignez rien mesdames! Ce n'est que Gojyo, c'est un ami. »  
« -Haine: Pourquoi ce sourire bizarre? »  
« -Goku: C'est un animal stupide! »  
« -Gojyo: Tu dis quoi le ouistiti hein? Tu veux te battre? »  
« -Hakkai: Oh calmez vous, n'effrayez pas les jeunes filles, et si on continue de tarder, c'est Sanzo qui se chargera de nous. »  
« -Sayuri: Sanzo? »  
« -Haine: Sanzo? Vous êtes...le groupe de Sanzo? »  
« -Gojyo: Pourquoi c'est Sanzo qui porte le nom de notre bande? »  
« -Haine: Est-ce que ce serait... »  
« -Sayuri: Sans doute. Dans ce cas, on ne se sera pas perdue pour rien. »  
« -Gojyo: Ce serait? »  
« -Haine: Tu es... » Haine observa attentivement l’homme à la chevelure rouge en face d’elle.  
« -Gojyo: Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas vieux! »  
« -Haine: Oui c'est Gojyo! »  
« -Sayuri: Alors vous, vous êtes Hakkai et Goku . »  
« -Hakkai: Eh bien j'ignorai que nous étions connus » répondit-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
« -Sayuri: Excusez-nous, je m'appelle Sayuri, et voici ma sœur Haine. »  
« -Haine: Enchantée! »  
« -Hakkai: Le plaisir est pour moi » Il fit la courbette et força Gojyo et Goku à faire de même.  
« -Sayuri: Nous sommes un peu perdues. Nous recherchons le temple où vit Komyo Sanzo, est-ce que vous le connaissez? »  
« -Hakkai: Komyo... Sanzo? Vous n'êtes pas au courant? »  
« -Sayuri: Au courant de quoi? »  
« -Hakkai: Et bien... »  
« -?: Hé, vous l'avez retrouvé ce foutu dragon ou je vous bute tous? »  
« -Haine: Mmh, t'es vraiment pas vieux? » Ignorant la conversation et l’homme arrivant vers eux, Haine s’adressa à Gojyo, d’un ton suspicieux.  
« -Gojyo: Je n'ai que 22 ans !!!! »  
« -Haine: "Que"? »  
« -Goku : Gojyo, elle est persuadée que t'es vieux! » et il éclata en fou rire.  
« -Gojyo: Pour dire ça il faut être une gamine hein? »  
« -Haine: Quoi? J'ai 18 ans! »  
« -?: C'est qui ces deux là? »  
« -Haine: Quand on est poli on dit "qui est-ce"! »  
« -Sayuri: Qui es-tu? Tu es habillé comme un moine sanzo, mais tu n’agis pas comme tel… »  
« -?: Tsss... », l’homme, visiblement irrité par la remarque, sorti de son habit un revolver qu’il pointa tout droit vers Sayuri. « Redit ça? »  
« -Hakkai: Sanzo par pitié baisse ton arme. »  
« -Gojyo: Pffrr, il se fait mater par des filles »  
Sayuri rétorqua en sortant sa dague.  
« -Sayuri : Je te conseillerai de baisser ton arme. »  
« -Hakkai: Excuse moi Sayuri, c'est que Sanzo a un tempérament assez... »  
« -Gojyo: C'est un fou! »  
Le moine tira en direction de Gojyo qui esquiva de justesse.  
« -Gojyo: NON MAIS T'ES DINGUE OU QUOI? T'AURAIS PU ME TUER! »  
« -Sanzo: Et après? »  
« -Sayuri: Je vois... »  
« -Haine: Tu es sur que le groupe de Sanzo est comme ça? Ce ne sont pas des imposteurs? »  
« -Sayuri: Oui...tu n'es pas Komyo Sanzo! »  
« -Sanzo: Comme tu peux le constater non. » L’homme fronça les sourires à l’annonce de ce nom.  
« -Goku: Hé Sanzo, elles sont perdues, on ne pourrait pas les aider? »  
« -Sanzo: J'en ai marre de me laisser distraire... c'est quoi votre problème? »  
« -Haine: Ben c'est que... » Haine frissonna et se cacha derrière sa sœur. « Grande-sœur, il me fait peur ce type. »  
« -Gojyo: Ne craints rien, je suis là pour te protéger de ce bonze râleur! »  
« -Haine: Hein? »  
« -Goku: C'est une technique de drague »  
« -Haine: De dague? »  
« -Hakkai: Il y a comme un quiproquo... »  
« -Sanzo: Bon vous vous décidez?!! »  
« -Sayuri: Haine, n'approchons pas le jeune homme qui nous regarde bizarrement pour le moment. »  
Goku se mit à rire de nouveau, tandis que Hakkai mis sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son amusement.  
« -Gojyo: Le mec bizarre hein? Va falloir changer de tactique. »  
« -Sayuri: Il a parlé de drague, c'est à dire séduire. »  
« -Haine: Aaah....PAS QUESTION !!! »  
« -Sanzo: Vous allez répondre à ma question? »  
« -Sayuri: On recherche Komyo Sanzo, nous devons le voir d'urgence. Est-ce que vous savez où il est? »  
« -Sanzo: Et que lui voulez-vous au juste? »  
« -Haine: Répondez juste à notre question s'il vous plaît... il s'est passé certaines choses qui font que nous avons besoin de le voir. »  
« -Hakkai: Sanzo... »  
« -Sanzo: Et bien je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Komyo Sanzo est mort il y a bien longtemps »  
« -Sayuri: Q...quoi? »  
« -Haine: ... Ça... ça ne se peut pas! Comment est-ce que…? »  
« -Sanzo: Des yokai. »  
« -Haine: Alors c'est bien... ce n'était pas que chez nous. Les yokai sont vraiment devenus fous. »  
« -Sayuri: Komyo Sanzo....oh mon …Pas lui... » des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux.  
« -Hakkai: Je suis désolé que vous l'appreniez de cette façon. »  
« - Gojyo: Sanzo, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois doué. »  
« -Goku: Je ne veux pas qu'elles pleurent! »  
« -Sanzo: Tu aurais préféré que je leur cache la réalité? »  
« -Hakkai: Calmez-vous, est-ce qu'on peut vous aider? » rassura-t-il les filles en leur offrant un mouchoir.  
« -Haine: On voulait le voir... pour comprendre... pourquoi les yokai ont perdu l'esprit. »  
« -Sayuri: Parce qu'ils ont... »  
« -Haine: Ne le dis pas! »  
« -Sayuri: Haine... »  
« -Haine: C'est finit maintenant. Ils n'ont plus mal là où ils sont. Ils n'entendent plus les remarques mesquines de ces idiots... »  
« -Gojyo: Je n'y comprends pas grand chose mais... il y a un village pas loin, on va louer une chambre dans une auberge, et vous allez nous expliquer tout ça à tête reposée ok? »  
« -Goku: Et on pourra manger!!!! »  
« -Gojyo: Pensez à ça à un moment pareil... »  
« -Hakkai: Tu es d'accord Sanzo? »  
« -Sanzo: On verra bien. »  
« -Hakkai: Je prends ça pour un oui. Venez les filles! »  
« -Goku: Hé on pourrait commander à manger? » Goku eu à peine finit sa phrase que Sanzo le frappa avec son évantail.  
« -Sanzo: Tu vas la fermer oui?! »  
Haine s’amusa de la scène.  
« -Gojyo: Aaah un sourire! T'es plus douée que tu en as l'air avec les femmes ouistiti! »  
« - Goku: Ne m'appelle pas ouistiti! »  
« -Haine: Grande-sœur... pardon. Mais... cette histoire, je ne veux ni la revivre, ni l'entendre. Si tu veux leur en parler, fait le en mon absence... »

Arrivés à l'auberge, ils entrèrent et louèrent chacun deux chambres dont une que les deux sœurs partageraient.

« -Hakkai: Allons, on vous invite, vous n'avez pas besoin de payer votre chambre. »  
« -Sayuri: Non merci, c'est très gentil. Mais nous avons notre argent d'accord? »  
« -Sanzo: Bon, vous allez nous expliquer ce qu’il s'est passé? »  
« -Sayuri: Haine, va te reposer dans la chambre, je t'appellerai dès qu'on aura terminé. »  
« -Haine: Oui. »  
« -Sayuri: Sèches tes larmes, tu sais qu'ils n'aimeraient pas te voir ainsi »  
« -Goku: Tu étais plus rayonnante quand tu souriais. »  
« -Haine: Merci. Maintenant, excusez-moi » sur ton faible, Haine quitta le groupe et monta trouver sa chambre.  
« -Gojyo: Vous avez eu des soucis avec des yokai c'est ça? »  
« -Sayuri: Oui et...Cela a bouleversé notre vie, et c’est encore un sujet sensible pour elle. »  
« -Hakkai: Prenons une table et expliques nous. »

Tout le monde prit place.

« -Sayuri: Il y a quelques temps encore, nous vivions avec nos parents. Nous avions des amis yokais et nous vivions paisiblement. Mais un jour, ils ont changé, ils sont devenus violents et fous. Ils ont commencé à attaquer le village...et... »  
« -Gojyo: Hé si tu n'y arrives pas, arrêtes toi! »  
« -Sayuri:...Ils ont tué nos parents...nous n'avons rien pu faire, nous n'avions aucun moyen de les atteindre. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'aucun des villageois n'a levé le petit doigt pour nous aider. Au contraire...ils nous avaient accusés d'être responsables du massacre, que c'était là notre châtiment pour avoir laissé les yokais entrer dans nos vies. »  
« -Hakkai: Je vois, exactement comme à Shangri-La »  
« -Sanzo: Cette folie se répand comme un virus, je me demande jusqu'où ça ira. »  
« -Goku: Et depuis tu es avec ta sœur? »  
Haine fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce. Elle semblait différente, sérieuse, les yeux persants.  
« -Haine: Oui... depuis ce jour, on essaye de comprendre la raison d'une telle folie. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on déteste les yokais. Nous voulons comprendre, et si possible arrêter ce massacre. A cause de ça, la haine que les gens éprouvaient avant à propos des yokais s'est amplifiée. Les humains se font passer pour des victimes mais... ceux qui en souffrent le plus, ce sont les yokai pas vrai? Ceux qui sont encore saint d'esprit sont persécutés ou je n'ose imaginer quoi d'autre... »  
« -Gojyo: Tu es revenue finalement? »  
« -Haine: Pardon pour tout à l'heure. C'était idiot de ma part d'agir de cette façon. Mais ça va mieux. Il me reste Sayuri, je ne suis pas seule. »  
« -Sayuri: Je savais que tu reviendrais. »  
« -Haine: Ne connaissant personne pour nous aider, notre seul espoir était Komyo Sanzo. Mais...  
« -Sanzo: Vous le connaissiez? »  
« -Sayuri: Ce sont des souvenirs lointains, c'était un ami de nos parents, et quelqu'un qu'on appréciait énormément. Il était d'une grande sagesse, et d'une beauté fascinante. Haine et moi pensions avant que c'était un ange. Mais je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose. »  
« -Gojyo: Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant? »  
« -Haine: On... on est surtout perdue, ça c’est sûr… »  
« -Sayuri: S'il vous plaît, acceptez qu'on vous rejoigne! »  
« -Hakkai: Ah! »  
« -Sanzo: C'est hors de question! »  
« -Goku: Rooh mais pourquoi t'es comme ça Sanzo? »  
« -Gojyo: C'est vrai, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »  
« -Sanzo: Venant de toi ça sonnerait presque comme un danger. »  
« -Gojyo: Espèce de… »  
« -Hakkai: Attendez! »  
« -Haine: Si c'est pour la sécurité à propos du voyage, ne vous en faite pas, vous savez, on a vécu pire. Et puis on sait se défendre. C’est étrange à dire, mais avec mon arme, je sais que rien ne peut m'arriver. Elle me donne plus de force que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que... c'était un cadeau de mon maître. »  
« -Sanzo: Ton maître? »  
« -Haine: Un maître d'arme réputé. Depuis que j'ai ce sabre en ma possession, je ne me fais pratiquement plus toucher. Il en est de même pour ma sœur. »  
« -Sayuri: Oui c'est vrai. Si vous doutez encore, alors affrontez-nous! »  
« -Hakkai: Inutile d'en arriver là ! »  
« -Sayuri: Pour l'argent on se débrouille. Nous en avons assez pour le moment. »  
« -Gojyo: Je crois que tu es coincé Sanzo. »  
« -Sanzo: Tsss...Ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre route. Si vous parvenez à supporter, libre à vous, mais si vous n'y arrivez pas, retournez chez vous pour éviter de vous exposer au danger. »  
« -Sayuri: ...ça ira. »  
« -Hakkai: Bon j'imagine que nous avons un accord. Je propose qu'on fête ça! »  
« -Goku: Ah ça c'est une idée Hakkai, on peut commander à manger? »  
« -Haine: Il sait dire autre chose que manger? »  
« -Gojyo: "J'ai faim!" »  
« -Haine: Ceci dit... J'ai faim aussi »  
« -Gojyo: Les grands esprits se rencontrent »  
« - Haine: Hey je ne suis pas une affamée! »  
« -Hakkai: Les filles vous êtes sûres que vous mangiez à votre faim? »  
« -Sayuri: Oui pourquoi? »  
« -Hakkai: Vous semblez bien maigre »  
-Haine: Aaaah… » Haine souleva son t-shirt pour observer son ventre. « Pourtant je ne trouve pas… »  
« -Sayuri: Haine nous ne sommes plus seule maintenant alors évite de te dessaper devant tout le monde. »  
« -Gojyo: Vous avez des habitudes fortement intéressantes » Sanzo lui envoya son éventail en pleine tête.  
« -Sanzo: Toi tu as été le premier à regarder idiot de pervers! »  
« -Haine: Bah... j'espère au moins qu'il y a des bains pour hommes et pour femmes alors. »  
« -Gojyo : Oh le contraire ne serait pas bien grave »  
« -Sayuri: Tu rêves mon cher. »  
« -Gojyo: Contact! »  
« -Goku: Vous parlez en code? »  
« -Sanzo: Je sens que je vais avoir mal à la tête. »  
« -Hakkai: Bien, commandons! Serveur! »

Grâce à la carte de crédit des trois oracles la nouvelle équipe savoura un festin

« -Goku: Ah! C’était délicieux! »  
« -Sayuri: J'ai cru qu'il n'arrêterait jamais! »  
« -Gojyo: Et encore, ce n'est pas une faim de loup. »  
« -Haine: Un loup ça mange pas autant! »  
« -Hakkai: C'est une expression Haine . »  
« -Goku: Bon on fait quoi maintenant? »  
« -Gojyo: La nuit est longue vous savez. Nous avons tout notre temps. »  
« -Haine: Je sens des ondes bizarres »  
« -Sayuri: Ça s'appelle prudence de l'homme aux yeux baladeurs. »  
« -Hakkai: Haha je sens que ça va être amusant. »  
« -Haine: Sinon... je comprends le fait que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de fumer mais... ça vous tuerait d'ouvrir au moins les fenêtres? On étouffe et comme j'ai un peu trop bu, j'ai besoin d'air »  
« -Sanzo: Il fait trop froid dehors »  
« -Haine: Mes poumons s’en fichent. »  
« -Sanzo: Si tu n'es pas contente rentre chez toi »  
« -Haine: Vieille mégère... Bon, je vais faire un tour. Gojyo, tu m'accompagnes. »  
« -Gojyo: Pourquoi moi? »  
« -Haine: Il y a un truc que j'aimerais éclaircir. »  
« -Hakkai: Rien de suspect Gojyo d'accord? »  
« -Gojyo: Mais c'est elle qui... »  
« -Hakkai: D'accord? »  
« -Gojyo: Oui oui... allez »  
« -Sayuri: J’espère qu’elle ira bien… »  
« -Sanzo: Mais elle n’a que 18 ans non? »  
« -Sayuri: Oui »  
« -Sanzo: Et voilà qu'on fait boire les enfants... »  
« -Hakkai: On va passer pour de drôles de personnes hahaha »  
« -Sayuri: Hé et toi Goku? Tu ne bois pas? »  
« -Goku: Hein? »  
« -Sanzo: Il n’est pas assez grand pour ça! »  
« -Goku: J’suis pas un bébé moi! »  
« -Sayuri: Mais tu es vraiment chou! »  
« -Goku: Ah t'as entendu ça Sanzo? »  
« Sanzo: Mmh? » Le moine ne prêta pas attention aux remarques de Goku et se concentra sur son journal.  
« -Sayuri: Tu es prêtre, tu fumes et tu bois comme n'importe qui, c'est quoi ce délire? »  
« -Sanzo: A quoi ça t'avancerait de le savoir? »  
« -Hakkai: Vu comme ça Sanzo.... tu es vraiment un être ignoble... Comme c'est triste »  
« -Sanzo: La ferme.... »

Pendant ce temps, devant l'entrée de l'auberge.

« -Gojyo: Alors? Pourquoi vouloir s'éloigner? »  
« -Haine: J'ai une question à te poser. J'aurais préféré te le demander sans avoir bu avant, de façon à bien comprendre ce que tu me répondras, mais demain, j'aurais sans doute oublié ce que je voulais dire. »  
« -Gojyo: Vas-y » Il alluma sa cigarette  
« -Haine: Tu as changé tout à coup... c'est la cigarette qui te monte à la tête? »  
« -Gojyo: Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui mette une femme en colère. Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler? »  
« -Haine: Tu es... un enfant du tabou n'est-ce pas? »  
Gojyo manqua de s’étouffer en entendant les mots de Haine. Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.  
« -Haine: Alors? »  
« -Gojyo: Tu as bien appris ta leçon on dirait. »  
« -Haine: Oui mais ma leçon est unique, elle dit que l'enfant soit tabou ou non, il n'empêche qu’il est comme toi, il a un cœur qui bat. »  
Gojyo demeura silencieux, rassuré par ses paroles qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre « Ha! J'aurai aimé rencontrer ta mère. »  
« -Haine: Ma mère était mariée je te signale. »  
« -Gojyo: Mais ce n’est pas pour ça. Enfin tes parents quoi. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, sauf ma belle-mère. Alors une mère est la première chose qui me vient en tête. »  
« -Haine: Tu es tombé dans une mauvaise chaumière? »  
« -Gojyo: Un peu oui. Elle pleurait tout le temps, du soir au matin. A chaque fois elle pleurait... mais bon ce soir c'est la fête, on est là pour s'amuser. Qu'en penses-tu? Et si on se rapprochait un peu? » Haine se défendit alors que Gojyo s’approcha un peu trop près.  
« -Haine: Sayuri m'a dit que lorsque je ressens ces ondes bizarres, je dois me défendre. »  
« -Sayuri: J'ai entendu un «bong », est-ce que tu aurais essayé de te la jouer Don Juan? »  
Sayuri était venue à leur rencontre, s’inquiétant de ne pas voir sa sœur revenir.  
« -Gojyo: Vous me donnez du fil à retordre si je comprends bien? »  
« -Haine: Comprends que tu as affaire à de vrai femmes qui ne se laisseront pas séduire facilement »  
« -Gojyo: De vraies femmes hein? Ça te va bien de dire ça, fillette. »  
« -Haine: Tais-toi espèce de pervers. Ou je te botte le train avec mon sabre »  
« -Gojyo: Attention tu deviens vulgaire. Merci... »  
« -Haine: Y a pas de quoi. Bon moi je suis fatiguée... » dit-elle après avoir baillé à s’en arracher la mâchoire, se laissant tomber contre sa sœur qui la souleva.  
« -Sayuri: Oh hisse! Je pense qu'on va aller se coucher. »  
« -Gojyo: T'as raison on ne va pas tarder, demain la route sera longue. Je peux te poser une question? »  
« -Sayuri: Oui? »  
« -Gojyo: Qu'est ce que tu penses de la couleur de mes cheveux? »  
« -Sayuri: Haine t'a répondu? »  
« -Gojyo: Oui... »  
« -Sayuri: Alors tu as ma réponse aussi. »  
« -Gojyo: Vous n’êtes vraiment pas ordinaire… Bonne nuit les filles. »  
Sayuri et Haine rentrèrent. Gojyo aspira une grande bouffée de sa cigarette et recracha la fumée en regardant la lune.  
« -Gojyo: Ce voyage va être bien plus distrayant maintenant »

…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
« -Mère: Allons Haine, Sayuri, soyez sages!  
-Haine: Mais on est contente maman. Je veux le voir.  
-Père: Il va arriver.  
-Komyo Sanzo: Vous voilà enfin.  
-Haine & Sayuri: Sanzo!!!!*se jettent sur lui *  
-Komyo: *sourit et caresse leurs cheveux* Comment allez-vous?  
-Sayuri: Komyo Sanzo, vous allez nous raconter une histoire?  
-Haine: S'il vous plait!  
-Komyo: une histoire dite vous?  
-Haine & Sayuri: Venez venez! »  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soudain Sayuri ne sentit plus la main de Komyo Sanzo, elle se retourna et découvrit le vide. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour réaliser qu'elle était en plein rêve.

« -Sayuri: Bon sang »  
« -Haine: Grande-sœur... »  
« -Sayuri: Rendors- toi ! J'ai juste fait...un cauchemar. Ça va aller. »  
« -Haine: Un cauchemar? »  
Haine poussa sa couverture aux jambes, fixant sa sœur, attendant une réponse.  
« -Sayuri: Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais me rendormir. Il faut qu'on reprenne des forces. »  
« -Haine: Komyo Sanzo... c'était vraiment un chic type? C'est idiot, j'étais tellement jeune quand on l'a connu que c'est à peine si je me souviens de son visage. Mais je sais qu'il brillait... et qu'il chassait nos cauchemars. Toi aussi tu devrais dormir, comme Gojyo l'a dit, la route va être longue, et les yokais seront sans doute au rendez-vous... »  
« -Sayuri: Qui y a-t-il? »  
« -Haine: On a beau les tuer nous aussi... à chaque fois qu'un yokai meurt par ma main, je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir pu le ramener à la raison. Et je commence à désespérer, à en revoir d'autre qui sont encore lucides... »  
« -Sayuri: Ce n'est pas ta faute. On est obligée de nous défendre. Au moins nous avons fait le choix d'arrêter ce massacre, plutôt que d'attendre. »  
« -Haine: Tu as rêvé de Komyo Sanzo? »  
« -Sayuri:... »  
« -Haine: Je le vois dans tes yeux. »  
« -Sayuri: Je ne peux rien te cacher. Je vais prendre l'air au balcon quelques minutes pour oublier un peu. Toi ne te tortures pas. Crois en ce rêve, ce souhait qu'on avait, de vivre en paix avec les yokais.  
-Haine: J'y crois encore... malgré toutes ces horreurs, j'y crois. C'est un fragment d'espoir, mais je sais qu'il grandira et finira par atteindre le cœur des gens. Je sais que de part le monde, il y a encore des yokai qui ont gardé toute leur conscience... »  
« -Sayuri: Je n'en doute pas non plus »  
« -Haine: N'attrape pas froid dehors, d'accord? »  
« -Sayuri: Ne t'en fais pas pour ça »  
-Haine: Ce Sanzo là... il brille, de la même intensité que Komyo. Même si ça ne se voit au premier coup d’œil.

Haine se recoucha et s’endormi presque aussitôt.  
« -Sayuri: Oui… » Elle quitta la pièce et sortit à l’extérieur. « C'est incroyable. J’oserai croire qu'à cet instant, la paix règne en ce monde. Tout est si calme »  
Alors qu’elle ferma les yeux, elle vit Komyo Sanzo, « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est pourchassé par l'image d'un être cher lorsqu'il quitte le monde? Est-ce le travail d'un démon qui nous torture? Ou est-ce mon cœur qui réclame sa présence? »  
« -Sanzo: Tu ferais mieux de dormir. Demain on reprend la route de bonne heure, si vous n'êtes pas levées, on part sans vous »  
« -Sayuri: Tu es vraiment agréable »  
« -Sanzo: A l’instant... tu parlais de Komyo Sanzo, mon maître non? »  
« -Sayuri: Oui. C'est bizarre. Avant je ne rêvais pas de lui, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années, et là...il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour qu'il apparaisse. C'est presque effrayant d'ouvrir les yeux après. Et je ne veux pas inquiéter ma sœur, elle est tout pour moi, je veux qu'elle puisse compter sur moi. »  
« -Sanzo: On a tous un être qui nous est cher et que rien ne pourra remplacer.... mort ou vivant » Il fronça les sourcils et sortit une cigarette.  
« -Sayuri: Il me faudra accepter...Tu es pire qu'une cheminée, comment tu peux fumer alors que tu dormais y a deux minutes? »  
« -Sanzo: Je fais ce que je veux. »  
« -Sayuri: Tu fais un drôle de bonze tu sais? »  
« -Sanzo: Tsss... Quoi qu'il en soit, retourne dormir et essaie de ne pas y penser. Facile à dire tu me diras, je sais. Je suis passé par là aussi »  
« -Sayuri: Ah bon ? Avec qui? »  
« -Sanzo:...si tu veux vraiment le savoir...c'est aussi avec Komyo Sanzo. Maintenant vas te coucher ou tu te retrouveras seule demain matin. »  
« -Sayuri: Compte pas trop la dessus blondinette! »  
« -Sanzo: Espèce … Tss...Je sens qu'il me faudra plus de cigarettes »


End file.
